The present invention relates to an image scanner including an image sensor adapted to scan information such as characters and figures of an original.
Generally, an image scanner is used for the purpose of conducting an image forming processing to indicate information such as characters and figures of an original by a display device in connection with a personal computer or the like. Such a conventional image scanner includes a line image sensor such as an optical sensor adapted to be scanned in a direction perpendicular to a feeding direction of the original during feeding the original in a body of the image scanner, thereby scanning the information such as characters and figures of the original.
In the case of limiting a scan image of the original, that is, scanning a limited area of the original or a specific portion of the original, a predetermined position on the original is set as an origin, and a scan starting position and a scan ending position on the original are measured with respect to the origin. Then, coordinates of the scan starting position and the scan ending position are stored in a control device such as a host computer according to the result of such measurement. The image sensor and an original feeding means are controlled to be operated according to the data regarding such a scan range.
However, in the prior art system as mentioned above, after the scan starting position and the read ending position are measured, such measured values must be inputted as the coordinates to the host computer or the like. In this manner, a designating operation of the scan range in the original is rendered very cumbersome.